1. Field of the Invention
Some embodiments described herein relate to voltage monitoring circuits. In particular, some embodiments relate to voltage monitoring circuits for use in monitoring line voltages.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a solid state light emitting apparatus, may have a power limited AC/DC converter that will not consume power when it is in a low voltage condition. Accordingly, it is desirable to monitor whether or not the line voltage supplied to the device is within a desired operating range as determined by the design of the components. If the line voltage should fall outside the specified voltage range, inoperability or damage to the electronic device may occur.